Half breed, whole desicion
by animated-vampire
Summary: Inuyasha is a half breed whos made his way to the top of Shikon high. He is practically forced to be Kikyo's boyfriend. What happens when Kagome, little annoying humanitarian Kagome. What if Inu falls for little human Kagome? Bad at summaries just read.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey halfbreed!" Koga shouted. I slowed my steps so the wolf demon could catch up. I already knew what was coming to me. I'd been enduring it since first grade. Ifelt the wolf demons claws dig into my skin. I turned around and punched him in his nose. It made a satisfying crunch under the blow from my fist. Some pepole expected me to be this quiet little thing, fragile and afraid to speak. Except I was strong. They hadnt broken me, but made me stronger. Nothing could get past my heart of ice. Kikyo, my girlfriend, waltzed over to me. God did I hate her. She was homecoming queen, while I was the head of the football team. I'd worked my way to the top of the food chain here at Shikon High school. I did so by doing what I felt like doing whenever I felt like doing it. Kikyo had found it attractive because somehow I'd been suckered into being her boyfriend. Of course no one really accepted me as a half demon, I was niether demon nor human. Hell, I wouldn't accept me. Since I am me I had no choice. Kikyo touched my cheek and I kissed her. Yeah she might like mr, but I won't lie I use her for all the frustration I feel on a daily basis. Miroku, my monk best friend aka lecherous adviser, appeared and made his presence known by clearing his throat. I moved away from Kikyo to hit Miroku over the head. Kagome, Kikyo's annoying, idiot, humanitarian sister rolled her eyes. She was new here and according to her schedule I was the lucky guy who had the priveage to escort her for the day.

"Alright Sophmore, follow me," I sighed. As soon as we were close to the 10th grade building I lit a smoke. She stared at me in horror.

"Do you have a death wish?" She screamed. I glared at her.

"No," I stated slowly, "do you?" She glared back HA half pint. Im shaking in my boots. While she lectured me on how many people die from cigarette smoke on an annual level I examined her. She had charcoal locks that reached below her shoulders. Her bangs were pushed away from her deep chocolate eyes. Those deep mocha eyes where fringed in thick dark lashes that blinked twice in a row in anger. Her skin was creamy, pale and flawless. My claws could easily rip her open. Spilling her sweet scent. To me she smelt like caramel and vanilla. Very entising.

"Listen girlie, cigarettes kill as many people as they want to. I kill triple that in six months. Im not concerned." I informed her. She smiled wickedly before clearly stating something I didn't wish to know.

"Smokes have urin in them" I stopped. It was like she'd said, "Freeze you!" smoke slowly flowed from my mouth and nose as I stared at her in shock. She smiled at me as I dropped the cigarette in utter disgust. It took every ounce of my manhood not to squeak my next sentece.

"Are you friggin' serious?" I snapped. She nodded. Ew. I dug in my pocket and tossed the New Ports I'd just bought. She smiled in satisfaction. I glowered at her and she flushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He slanted his golden eyes and my breath caught. Oh my god. This boys eyes were so golden they put the sun to shame. He smiled, I guess in contentment at the blush that spread like wildfire across my cheeks. I took that time to check the rest of him out. In case I needed to find him later of course. His hair was the color of freshly fallen snow and reached to his lower back. His bangs hung in the way of his shinning topaz eyes. His skin was tanned and he had claws protruding from his fingers. He chuckled as he noticed mestaring. Something on his head twitched, sparking my curiosity. I reached upward and grabbed them pullling him all the way down. He'd been brought to his knees as I serched his tangled white hair for the colprite. Again whatever it was twitched. This time in aggitation not amusement. Maybe if his hair wasn't so messy I could figure out what was twitching. I pulled out my brush and began tearing through his precious silver hair. He cried out in obvious pain or annoyance…which ever he wasn't happy. At least all my hard work paid off. His hair was tamed to reviel two, adorable fuzzy cat ears! They were white in color and felt like my cat's, Buyo, fur. I rubbed them between my index finger and thumb. He growled, not angrily but like it felt good. I laughed and this time he blushed. Standing upward and walking quickly toward the Sophmore section of the school. Once we arrived he turned and bound back to the senior section.

"Woah," I murmered before turning into the bulding. Mr. Mikami introduced me to my class and gave me a seat next to some kid named Hojo. He gave me a large smile and extended his hand.

"HI I'm Hojo Taisho," He chimed, "Inuyasha Taisho's younger half brother."

_AN: YEAH I DID IT, HOJO'S INUYASHA'S SECOND HALF BROTHER. AND SINCE I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GOING INTO THIS DEATAIL VERY MUCH IN THE STORY…HOJO IS ALL HUMAN YES BUT HIS MOM IZ IZAYOI AND HIS FATHER IS SOMEONE ELSE. INUYASHA'S MOMMY IS ALSO IZAYOI AND HIS DAD IS INUTAISHO (of course) SESSHOMARU HAS INUTAISHO AS A DAD AND HIS MOM IS YET TO BE DETERMINED. LOL WELL TEN REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE. THANKS FOR READING. IL ALL MY READERS BUT I LOVE MY REVIEWRS MOOOORRE.


	2. Called out

OK…I GOT ONE REVIEW. YA'LL ARE SO MEAN! BUT FINE, THIS CHAPPIE WILL SHORT. MAYBE. IDK YET LOL I ONLY UPDATED BECAUSE I GOT 2 FAVS AND 3 ALERTS. LOL SOOO THAT'S LIKE UM 6 AND THAT'S A LITTLE LESS THEN TEN. SO YEAH. LOL. ON WITH THE STORY

CHAPTER 2

"Oh, Kagome!" Inuyasha called. He burst into the sophomore class to see Hojo, holding Kagome's hand in his. He was smiling and talking endlessly, while Kagome sat there staring at him with a sweat drop.

"Um, Hojo…class has started-"he interrupted her to tell her more history. Inuyasha came in on the part about how Kagome and Hojo married after he was brutally turned down by a girl in a white Sailor suit.

"Loser," Inuyasha snorted, "I thought…I told your lame ass to stay the hell away from all the women in Shikon high school?" Hojo stiffened as his half brother, half youkai brother spoke. His mother had taught him to respect his elder brother no matter what but he made it so hard.

"Excuse me dog breathe but Hojo can talk to me if he wants to. Pfft, what do you want?" Kagome snapped. He stilled and glared at her. He held out her schedule.

"Listen wench," he spat, "you…are like every other bitch in this school. You WILL fall to my will they always do," with that he stalked off. Angry, from rejection. Hojo stood there in shock, complete shock. She'd told off his older brother with absolutely no problem. His fuzzy white ears had no effect on her. What the heck…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha stalked to class. He was clearly fuming. Kikyo walked up to him smiling.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked. He snorted and walked away. If he told her he'd definitely be girlfriend-less. Was it so bad that he wanted his girlfriend's sister to love him? Ok, well maybe so. Still, she called him out in front of the entire sophomore class. She was gonna love him one way or another.

"Yo Kikyo," he called. She looked at him with a smile, "Um I think we should split up." Her smile dropped. Then he walked away and began planning.

OK I'LL REUPDATE SOON JUST GOTTA LET MY AUNTIE USE THE COMPUTER JUST WAIT A WHILE KK?


	3. Chapter 3

I PROMISED TO UPDATE DIDN'T I? LOL OK HERE YA GO!

CHAPTER 2 CONT…

"Inuyasha you're blowing this out of proportion." Miroku warned taking off his shoes as Inuyasha raced upstairs. That boy always had a real deep hate for jeans. By the time he got upstairs his best friend was laying on the floor with basketball shorts and no shirt. His long silver hair was tied up so he could study easier.

"Yeah, whatever. Are you goanna help me or not?" He snapped. The monk sighed and was praying on a sutra. Inuyasha was stressing him out so his spiritual powers where fizzing out of control. A dark purple stream of light flew out at Inuyasha and he pounced upward to avoid the beam of light. Too bad his notebook got fried. Miroku smiled impishly as he poked at it with his toe.

"Well we know there aren't any demons in there at least," he chuckled nervously. Inuyasha growled at him.

"You're definitely helping me," Inuyasha grunted. Miroku sighed and agreed. He knew how to get in any girl's heart. Inuyasha smiled as an idea crossed his mind. Forgetting his homework, he picked up his phonebook and dialed the Higurashi shrine.

"Hey, it's Kagome, this is Higurashi shrine how may I ask who's calling?" Kagome chimed. He heard his little brother screaming. Why? He had no clue. Miroku whispered the next words to him.

"It's Inuyasha, I was wondering if you'd consider coming to my party later?" Inuyasha said into the phone. Kagome's voice seemed strained.

"No," her response was quick firm and somewhat angry. Hojo was in the back ground gasping like a fish. Sputtering illiterate things such as; inu…party…denied!...then there was a thud where Inu simply assumed he'd fainted. Poor boy, family or not he was never invitied to one of Inu's parties. Sesshomaru was barely invited. The only reason he ever even got in was because he was 21 and legally able to buy alcohol.

"Listen Higurashi," Inuyasha growled. She scoffed over the phone.

"You, will be mine," She hmph'd then laughed.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise," he snarled before hanging up. Miroku sighed at the determined glint in his eye.

"Miroku, you're staying over, get a notebook tomorrow we're ditching. I have a plan," Inuyasha ordered. The rusty cogs in his head turned slowly at first then quicker as he developed a plan to break her.

ALRIGHT IM DONE! NOW I MEAN IT THIS TIME! I WANT FIVE REVIEWS OR I WON'T GIVE MY NEXT CHAPTER! IF I GET FOUR WELL…OH WELL.! FIVE! NO LESS!


	4. Chapter 4

GAAAAH SORRY EVERYBODY!

"Inuyasha, maybe she just doesn't like you." Miroku suggested opening the grey 70 page spiral to the second page.

"Whatever monk, she… she'll love me…"I muttered, gnawing on the butt of my, well Miroku's, pencil. It wasn't often that I used my brain and right it was requiring too many brain cells, and too many red bulls.

"You're obsessed, let it fly," he mumbled. I glared at him, hard then got up to go down stairs, "c'mon Inuyasha! It's not worth it!" I downed another Red Bull, and things took a whole new perspective, I could hurt Kagome by hurting her sister. I could hurt her sister by hurting her best friend; I could hurt her best friend…by hurting Sango. To hurt Sango I would need Miroku.

"I got it," I snickered, crushing the can within my clawed hand, "Miroku, you will break up with Sango now." Miroku nearly choked on his water.

"No! This is going too far! Let it go!" I rolled my amber eyes and took Miroku's phone.

"Fine," Miroku drew back and slugged me deep within my abdomen. I doubled over and dropped the phone. It was more than just a girl. She had to love me! Why didn't Miroku see, that this HAD to be done?

"Sorry, but not Sango…not her," I stood up, glaring like the monk before me had cursed my name.

"Fine, but when I break Kagome…I'll get your precious Sango next," my silver hair covered my amber eyes and a sardonic grin broke over my face.

"Inuyasha, go lay down or something, I'll help you get Kagome, okay?" Miroku couldn't just leave me that way, the look of utter insanity was wading in my soul.

"O-okay…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^v^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"No," I muttered as Miroku pushed him toward Kagome. She was walking with Hojo.

"Get lost Hobo," I ordered when he finally approached her.

"You again? Why won't you just get lost already?" I rolled his eyes, what was with the ego bashing!

"Because I don't have to,"

"This could be harassment."

"But I'm not harassing you, I'm talking to you, besides I wanted to…apolo- apolo…aw kami I wanted to say I was…" she smiled, laughing at me! Ugh, that stupid…

"I wanted to apolo…gizer?" she out right laughed, but gently took the flowers from my palm.

"Apolo-gizer accepted, by the way I'd love to come to your party," she laughed. She kissed my cheek and I flushed crimson…ewwww it was so on! Ugh! Stupid, stinky, pretty, sweet,. Evil, adorable SOPHMORE!

Hehe there ya go! Lol review please :D


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS SAILORKAGOME YU ROX! HAHA AND AS FOR YOUR QUESTION? U'LL SEE!

"Shuddup, I don't like her!" I yelled. Sesshomaru sat on the floor smiling smugly at me. He thought he knew everything, when really he knew nothing about me, or my love life.

"Whatever, you don't know anything about yourself, let alone your emotions." Sesshomaru grouched. Hojo sat beside me on my bed quietly. He stretched lazily, before taking out his phone. He started texting quickly, like it was second nature to him. My ear twitched as curiosity set it. Instead of giving him a chance to lie I took the phone and read the reply of the anonymous texter.

_Sorry, I'm busy Hojo, can we reschedule? I have this thing I'm doing for you brother, the one with the ears, Inyasa._

I exited from the text and saw that the mystery person was none other than Kagome. I crushed the phone and snarled at Hojo.

"Stay away from Kagome," it wasn't me speaking. I was yelling at my inner demon to shut up, but it wasn't listening it was too busy screaming, 'stay away from Kagome or I'll kill you,' my mind said she's mine, but I insisted on telling it that I didn't care for her.

"You said you didn't like her," Hojo squeaked, "and I do…why can't I have this one girl?" my gripped tightened on his shirt and his once crumbled phone turned to dust within my hands.

"You will leave Kagome Higurashi alone or I will rip your guts from body," I warned. He was literally trembling within my hand. He was terrified, but he would leave Kagome alone. Yet he stood strong against me, could he possibly like her that much? Well, the real question was, did I really care? Nope, didn't think so. Sesshomaru watched as my demon became more and more prominent, and did nothing to stop me. It was his proof. His proof to something that wasn't true. I let go of Hojo and stormed out of my house from my window. I was following my nose and ears, not my head and eyes. Before I knew it I was knocking on the door of Higurashi shrine. A small boy answered it. Two pairs of footsteps followed him quickly. He looked around eight, with big brown eyes.

"Sota! Go do your homework," an older lady scolded. He ignored her and stared at the top of my hair. A head of white appeared form the shrine, it was Kagome, drying her hair. She stepped outside and closed the door.

"Uh, Inuyasha…hi? How'd you know where I lived?"

"I don't exactly know, I'm just here," I admitted. She gave a weird look, as Kikyo came outside.

"Kagome, hurry up we have…Inuyasha?" not her, why'd she have to be here? Oh yeah, it was her sister.

"The one and only," I mumbled, "anyway Kagome I see your busy so remember my party Friday, oh do you have a cell phone?" She nodded and put her hand out for my phone. She gave me a raised eyebrow at my wallpaper (me with no shirt smexy I know) but enter her number none the less. She handed my phone back and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. My lip twitched and I blushed deeply.

"You can't keep kissing me woman," I snorted, she did it again.

"Obviously, I can," she laughed walking away. I snorted and turned around. I was smiling a mile a minute as I walked away. 'I don't like her,' I reminded myself. 'Uh yeah ya do,' my conscience muttered. Shuttup.


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my closet doors and started thumbing through the contents. If I didn't look perfect for Inuyasha, I'd keel over and die within horribly dressed body. Normally this didn't matter to me, but this year I wanted to fit in, if only for a little while. Inyasa texted me and I nearly broke my neck getting to the phone.

_Hey, come on ever once you're done. By the way it's Inuyasha not Inyasa._

Oops, I flipped my hair.

_Sorry, and I'll be over once I get dressed can you text me your address?_

I went back too my closet and pulled out a black t-shirt that said: Recycle, and reuse. I groaned, I didn't own a noneviromental shirt. One shirt lay on the floor pathetically and hopelessly. I lifted it up. It said: I traded my boyfriend for an ice cream cone. Perfect. I pulled it over my head and began the search for a skirt. Beep. I picked up my phone and read the message.

_I'll come get you, be ready in thirty._

_K_

Now I was in panic mode, I had thirty minutes to find the rest of my ensemble, do my hair, and my makeup, but I was sitting here looking stupid. I picked up black, denim, skirt. Great, I ran out and into the bathroom. Makeup, I needed make up!

_Inuyasha_

I tripped over my lamp cord trying the get into my skinny jeans. Sesshomaru glared at me as I got up and ran directly into my closet. Shirt, shirt, shirt… "Where's my shirt?" I yelled, Sesshomaru dropped it on my head.

"Oh, thanks," I popped my head through it and buttoned my jeans.

"Late?"

"Again?"

"No, I'm not late," I pouted, "I'm going to pick up my date."

"You said it wrong," Sesshomaru interjected.

"No I didn't I said date,"

"Yeah, but its mate, as in soul mate," Sesshomaru teased. I glared at him, but started brushing my wild mane. I was spinning in my own little world as I ran out to get my keys, and my date…NOT mate. I tore dopwn the street on two wheels I was SO gonna be late. I pulled into the driveway just as my phone rang, I was in my crazy anime mode so I was screaming.

"I WILL ARRIVE ON TIIIIIME" then I hung up, then I looked at the caller ID to see it was Hojo. He called back.

"Um…"

"Don't ask…"

"Yeah, ok then, Sesshomaru says pick up some more soda,"

"Ok," click. Boy did I feel stupid. Kagome came outside, even I had to admit she looked gorgeous…I got out and gave her my arm. She giggled slightly.

'Don't screw up, don't screw up don't screw up...' She sat down in my car. I went back to the driver's seat and started driving. One question…WHERE WAS MY INUYASHA SWAG! By now I had them eating out of my hand, GAAAAAAH I rubbed my hair, and let go of the wheel. Kagome stared at me in a slightly disturbed way. I'd completely transformed to a crazy anime character. I pulled into the store then ran out of the car at full speed. Kagome followed.

"I WILL BUY THE SODA!" She sweat dropped.

"Okay?" I grabbed it so hard it burst within my hands.

"I WILL NJOT CRUSH THE SODAAAAA" she rubbed her head lightly.

"Good idea…" I again rushed at full speed to the counter. This was crazy! Why was I so nervous! This was just a girl, a weird short little girl! All this was for my pride/.

"Sir, how would you like to pay for this,"

"DEBIIIIIIIIIIT,"

"Ok dude, chill," I took a deep breath and slapped the card onto the table.

_Kagome_

Nervous much? I watched him react like someone had a tazer under his butt…poor guy. I took the bag, but he snatched it and said, "I'll take that," just as calm…I followed him.

"Inuyasha?" He turned around.

_Inuyasha_

"Don't be so nervous, kay?" How'd she…I agreed she read me. Amazing, I calmed down considerably. OK, I could do this.

LOL REVIEW PLEASE LOLOLOLOL I LOVED THIS CHAPTER POOR INU- AND HIS SPASMSSSSS


	7. Chapter 7

OKK SO WANNA CLEAR SOME THINGS UP KAGOME1297 I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER BECAUSE I HGATE FLAMES LOL AND BUNNYOTAKU222! UR MI NEW BEST FRIEND, UR COMMENT MADE ME CRY SO HERE WE GOOOO

_INUYASHA_

I got out of the car and went to get Kagome. She took my hand.

"Is this a-"

"A date? Um…yeah, I guess…but only if you want it too be!" I said quickly. She giggled happily and squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, it's a date,"

"Okay," I took her inside and she sort of stared at my house. The party wasn't starting until 8 so we had 4 hours to hang, and get set up. She was drawn to the art hanging everywhere. It was Sesshomaru's of course. Sessho came down stairs and stared at Kagome.

"Are you going to give her a tour or are you going to stare at her? I must say Inuyasha; your mate is very beautiful," Kagome raised an eyebrow at me.

"He means date! He says it funny, because he can't say umm d's,"  
Sessho smiled at me evilly, why couldn't he just make it easy?

"Date, dare, mandarin, Davis, drag, the list goes on, it's pronounced mate…that's what I'm saying, MATE as in, SOUL mate," she gave a very weird look before turning back around.

"And you are?"

"This youkai doesn't speak to humans," with that he went back upstairs; she shrugged and turned around to see me.

"Is your brother ok?" She asked I shook my head no.

"I think he's bipolar," I whispered. She giggled and laid her forehead on my shoulder.

"Be nice to your brother," she whispered back. I smiled seductively.

"Nope," she looked up at me happily then traced my shoulder planes. I put my hand on her waist when Hojo comes in and breaks the connection.

"Which bowl?" he asked, a taunting smirk played across his face, so he wanted her? Let him come and get her.

"The blue one," I answered, "you want to see the rest of the house Kagome?" she nodded.

"Oh, ummmm hey Hojo, what are you doing here?"

"I live here," he answered. She smiled at him, with a half smile. She took my hand and had me lead her. I showed her the living room, the dining room, the bathrooms, kitchen, den, attic, basement, garage, and bedrooms. Yet, I saved my bedroom for last. She entered it warily, but somewhat eagerly.

"So this is where dog boy rests his head?" I laughed at her. It wasn't that it was funny. I was laughing at myself, my heart was pounding and my tongue was thick. I made out with girls in this room many, many times. Still, my chest was constricting and I started feeling giddy. She sat on my bed lazily, she wasn't nervous, just nonchalantly. I sat with her.

"Can I…can I kiss you?" was I really just ASKING? I watched her nod and my eyes fell to her pink lips. She smiled at me as I leaned in nervously. Hojo opened my door as Kagome kissed me; everything in me was light and free. Nothing was yearning or hurting, nothing was in this for lust. This was something that surpassed the foolish feelings most teenagers experience.

"You have no shame? I'm RIGHT here!" Hojo yelled. I pulled away, but Kagome didn't want to let me go. I pulled her back and let her lie on my chest.

"It's not my fault you can't knock," I insisted. He glared at me with so much hurt in his eyes I looked away, "there are plenty other girls you can have."

"There are plenty of other girls that adore you! Why can't you choose one of them?" I didn't look at him.

"I don't want anyone else," I mumbled, I felt Kagome sink deeper into my chest. Hojo slammed the door behind him.

"You really feel that way?" I smiled at her.

"I'd highly appreciate it if you'd be my girl," She blushed red.

"Do all guys ask girls out that way?" she asked.

"Nah, it's a part of my Inuyasha swag," I laughed. She laughed at me.

"Well, I'd love to be your kitty cat," she purred, I smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Great,"

DID I DO BETTER? HAHA OKK THERE IS MORE TOO COME SO MANY TWISTED PLOTS! MUWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	8. Chapter 8

The party was beginning to vibrate through out the house as early as 8:15, only a few people had arrived yet the music was pumping, the booze was depleting, and the corners had been claimed. Miroku appeared by my side with Sango on his side.

"Hey, Inu we need to talk, upstairs like…now," I uncoiled my arm from Kagome's waist and climbed the stairs behind Miroku. He dropped his bag on the floor and pulled out a large scroll…whoa hadn't seen one of those sense…well actually I've never seen one of those…

"What is it?" he opened it and laid it on the floor. He traced the words on the paper until he came across a sentence.

"There; Inuyasha swung one last time and blasted Naraku into the endless skies above. The wind scar had destroyed the demon known as Naraku. Sango ran into the arms of Miroku as Kagome was sucked into the well, leaving the jewel in the claw imprints in the grass. Little did they know that this story wasn't over, 500 years later, Naraku would reawaken along with the four reincarnations of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome," I bumped Miroku out of my way and reread the passage.

"Man, where'd you find this gay book?" I snapped. He pushed me away.

"My attic, you're a dog demon, you know your history! How long ago did your grandpa die?" Miroku asked. I did some mental math before digging in my bag for a calculator.

"200 years ago,"

"Do you still have his sword?" Miroku asked. I dug out the sword from the very bottom of my closet and brought it out. Then I handed it over to Miroku. He focused his energy on the sword until he came up with an answer.

"I509 that's the date on it," I rolled my eyes.

"Your point is? Its 2008," he sighed and pointed to my calendar.

"Yeah and in two weeks it'll be 2009," I rolled my eyes again.

"Shuddup," I shifted my weight irritably, "I'm going back to my party." Kagome raised an eyebrow at me as I flew down the stairs.

"What was that about?" I shrugged.

"Tell me, um, your from a line of priestesses right?" She nodded, then she asked why, but I brushed iit off by giving Koga dap and dragging her around and showing the world my shiny new toy.

TEEHEHEHEHEHEHE LOL OKK REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWW


End file.
